Moving away
by Linn
Summary: My version of the first episode with Jess.


Title: Moving away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gilmore Girls.  
  
Summary: My version of the first episode with Jess.  
  
He woke up quickly of the sound from his mother's voice: " Get up! You have a bus to catch!" She said and went out from his room. He sat up in his bed, ran his fingers through his dark black hair and started to get dressed. " Come on!" He heard his mother call from the livingroom. " Coming!" He called back to her mother and sighed. Jess grabbed his bag and went out from his room. " I will send the rest of your stuff soon." " Fine." He slammed the door hard and headed for the busstation. He looked for the bus that was going to take him to Hartford, paid for the ticket and sat down. " Stars Hollow." He mumbled to himself. He picked up a book from his bag and started to read. After about five minutes the bus was on the road, destination Hartford. Jess had never met his Uncle Luke before and the only thing he knew about him was that he lived in Stars Hollow and he was his mothers' brother.  
  
He had been getting into troubles lately and his mother decided that she had enough. She didn't care much of what he did, but when she did it was always in a negative way. When he was only three, his dad decided to leave. Often, when he was younger he had to stay in the apartment all by himself, while his mom was out getting drunk with the latest boyfriend. It was tuff, but he survived thanks to the books.  
  
After a while he feel asleep. A few hours later he woke up because of the bus stopped. He rubbed his eyes, grabbed his bag and went of the bus. And there he stood, Uncle Luke. " Hi Jess, I'm Luke." " Hi." He answered back. Jess followed Luke to his truck and they drove back to Stars Hollow. Luke led him inside a place that looked like a diner. " This was you grandfathers store." " Huh." They walked upstairs to the apartment. " This is my bed, and that´s yours, for now. " Ok." " I got cereals." " Ok." Jess emptied everything from his bag onto his "bed", and sat down, lighting a cigarette. Luke keept asking questions and the only he said was: "Ok, huh, yes and no." Then he just got sick of hearing him talk so he just grabbed a book and headed downstairs. When he exit the diner, he observed the people that was walking past him. " What a weird small town." He thought. He started walking around in the town and realized that this town was VERY small. Finally after have been walking around some more he found a spot that he could be alone for a moment. A bridge, kind of old but it would do as a reading spot. He read for a while, but then decided to head back to the diner. When he got there, Luke was talking to a woman in his age. He had almost reached the stairs when they both turned to him. " Hi, I'm Lorelai. You must be Jess." " Yeah." " I have a daughter in your age. You two should meet." Jess just raised his eyebrows and headed up the stairs. A while later, Luke came up and said that they where invited for dinner at Lorelais house. Jess grabbed his jacket and went out. Later they finally arrived at Lorelais house. He walked inside the livingroom and looked at a picture of a brown haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. He guessed that was Rory. They walked inside the kitchen where two strange people was arguing over a lemon. Jess just listened as Lorelai intedruced them to him. " Jess, this is Jackson and Sookie. Lorelai turned to a girl that had appeared in the doorway to a room. And this is Rory." " Hi." Rory said. * God, she's beautiful. Whoa! Where did that come from?* He thought. Jess followed Rory inside her room while Sookie, Jackson, Luke and Lorelai started caring the food to the table. He looked at her bookshelf. " Aren't we hooked up on phonics" " Yeah, I read alot. Do you read?" " No, much." He replied, but that was a total lie. He read alot to. Jess went to stand by the window and he looked for a way to open it. " Oh, you have to puch and then open." He did what she said and the window was open. " Shall we?" " What?" " Bail." " There's nothing to bail to, the 24-hour minimarket closed twenty minutes ago and there's nothing to do in Stars Hollow on a Tuesday night." " Ok, then we just sit down and stare at our shoes." " Funny."  
  
"Dinner!" They heard Lorelai calling. " Want a soda?" " Yeah, I can take one myself." " Ok." Rory went out of her room and took a soda from the refrigerator and went to eat. Jess waited until she was out of site, took a bear from the refrigerator and went outside on the porch. When he stood there drinking, Lorelai suddenly came and took it away from him and started drinking it herself. " You may be screwed by your situation but Luke is a great guy and he just wants to help." " Are you sleeping with him or something?" " I wish I had a cream pie to smash in your face right now." She said and went inside. *Great, being lectured by someone I don't even know. *  
  
Next day, when Jess came out from the school, Luke was waiting for him. " Taylor is accusing you of stealing money from the donation cup to repair the bridge. And if you tell me that you didn't do it, I will believe you." " I didn't do it." He said unconvincingly. They started walking. " Leave me alone." Jess said. " I will." Luke said and pushed him off the bridge they where crossing.  
  
Later Jess sat smoking in the apartment when Luke walked inside, he was carrying a bag of stop-smoking aids. He opened a window.  
  
" You have to stop smoking, go to school every day, work at the diner a couple of hours, and pay Taylor back. Where's the gnome?" " I don't know." Luke went around in the apartment, looking for the gnome. When he looked inside the closet, he found the gnome that belonged to Babette. " And return the gnome." Jess grabbed his jacket and went out again, but not before Luke had a chance to ask where he was going. When he came out he saw Rory walking further away. He jogged to catch up with her and falled in beside her. They began to talk. " So, what have you been doing?" " Oh, I have just bought a thing for school. And you?" " I have just bought a thing for school." He said, coping Rory's sentence. " Okay." " By the way, here's your book." He said, while they both stopped. " You stole my book?" " No. I borrowed it. But I have read like 40 times. I wrote some margins in it." " You wrote margins?" She said looking in the book.  
  
" Yeah. " Rory turned to walk home. Jess turned to walk the other way. " Bye Dodger." " What?" Jess said, turning to face her. " Figure it out." He turned to start walking again, but then he figured it out. " Oliver Twist!" He said. Rory smiled at him and Jess stood there smirking while watching Rory walk away. *She's really something special. Whoa! Where did THAT came from?* He thought. He shook his head and walked back to the diner. When he got back Luke was asleep. He took of his jacket and started to undress. He got into bed , read for a while and later he was sleeping with his book lying beside him.  
  
Fade to black Closing credits. To be continued........ 


End file.
